


Redemption

by Nephir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephir/pseuds/Nephir
Summary: Too long to be a drabble, just a brief story of what if.





	

Asleep in the arms of his beloved, he dreams of rebellion, of fighting for what he knows is the right course of action…

`It was the right and just thing to do, to rebel. Those who were thought of as lesser beings suffered needlessly. They had nothing, except for the belief that there was a Higher Being watching over them, and they were correct. They were watched avidly by the Highest One and His Court. They watched as people starved from lack of food, froze from the cold and suffered, and none of the Court dared to help, except for one. 

He was the most beloved of the Court, fair as the morning and the most favored over all. Lucifer, Morningstar, LightBringer. He looked down on those lesser beings and felt shame that He and His Brethren had everything and those below had nothing, and vowed that he would do what he could to change that.

He began going to those below and he brought them fire and the knowledge of how to use it. He taught them agriculture so that they no longer had to live as hunter/gatherers and he brought them the greatest gift of all, wisdom, and with that they were able to begin to raise themselves out of the mud and ignorance and step for the first time into the Light.

Those who watched, especially the Highest One were not pleased and cries of `traitor' and `pride' were heard in the Court. But for every ten that cried `traitor' one would cry `hero' and so Rebellion was born and battle lines drawn.

Both sides suffered heavy losses, but in the end the Highest One and his supporters won the day and Lucifer and his followers were banished. Banished to the place and people that He'd helped, with the knowledge that the Battle would be remembered, but incorrectly, for to the victors go the spoils, and one of the spoils was the right to write history as they saw fit. 

But not all of the stories would reflect the winning side as the side of Right. The Greeks immortalized Lucifer as Prometheus, and others remember that his name also meant `LightBringer'.

The banished lived with those they had sought to help, and finding the sons and daughters fair, married and bore children with them, and some of those children were blessed with something extra, something different, and they became the first of the Wizards and Witches…'

Lucius awoke with a start from the dreams. Dawn was breaking and the sun's light shone into his bedroom, illuminating it, and glimmering on the black hair and pale skin of Harry lying tightly in his arms. Bending, he softly kissed the young man in his arms and counted his blessings, starting with Harry.  
~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius is Lucifer, but unknowing.


End file.
